


Barba Claus

by theoofoof



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Santa Claus kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoofoof/pseuds/theoofoof
Summary: After overhearing a drunken conversation between Liv and Amanda, Barba decides to take action and make Liv’s festive fantasy a reality. Barson. PWP





	Barba Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a combination of a photo of Raúl in a Santa hat and a drawing of him with a candy cane in his mouth.

_Rafael…_

I was at the bar in Forlini’s when I heard it. Both Olivia and Amanda were drunk, so I suppose I could have just passed it off as intoxicated babbling, but an idea formed, and I couldn’t leave it alone. They’d both put away a hell of a lot more alcohol between them that night than they were used to. I suppose it was because of the nature of the case; the ones involving children seem to have a more profound effect on them since they’d become mothers. A child molester posing as Santa Claus to prey on innocent kids. Still, thanks to SVU, the perp was now behind bars, leaving us to celebrate putting him away and the fact that it was only three days until Christmas. But, I digress. Let me get back to the point. I’d been to the restroom and on my return noticed that Olivia wasn’t at our table, where I’d left her. Looking around I found her stood at the bar, engaged in giggly conversation with Amanda. I approached them quietly; not wanting to be spotted – call me curious but I wanted to know what was making Olivia giggle and blush like a schoolgirl.

“Santa Claus? Really?” I heard Amanda ask disbelievingly. Olivia nodded, coyly.

“Obviously, not like the kind we put away today, but yeah... I can’t believe I’m telling you this!” she cried, embarrassed.

“No, go on!” urged Amanda

“It’s just the thought of sitting on his knee, him asking me if I been a naughty girl and asking me to...” she paused, trying to compose herself as giggles threatened to overtake her, “...to suck on his candy cane... it just does things to me.”

“Give’s a whole new meaning to the phrase, ‘Santa Clause is **coming** to town,” Amanda countered, and they collapsed into hysterics on the bar.

I was a bit slow on the uptake; the several scotches I’d drank since arriving had numbed my brain. Realisation soon dawned though, and I stopped dead. Olivia Benson, head of Manhattan SVU, had a kinky fantasy about Santa Claus. I quickly became aware that I was just standing there, in the middle of the restaurant and that Liv could spot me at any moment. Something told me she’d be absolutely horrified at having been overheard, even by me. Especially by me. We may have been having a secret relationship for the last couple of months, but she is a very private person; we both are. So private that we’ve not even talked about how we actually feel... we’ve just kind of come to a mutual understanding that we’re together. Neither of us is seeing anyone else; between work and each other we simply don’t have the time

Not that I’d want to; why would I want anyone else when I’ve got a sexy woman like Liv waiting in bed for me? Not wanting to risk being spotted, I shuffled back to the table; my head spinning and my trousers tightening as the implication of Liv’s words finally reached my groin, and that was when the idea began to form. Yes, it was time to have a little fun with Olivia Benson. If she wants to play around with Santa Claus...then who am I to deny her?

* * *

_Olivia…_

I wake up in an empty bed with a pounding headache; just how much had I had to drink last night? I wrack my brain trying to remember the events of the evening. We’d gone to Forlini’s after work; particularly elated at having solved our latest case. It had been tough week; child abuse cases were never easy; so, I’d been particularly keen to drink away the memories and forget, especially given that Noah was spending the weekend with Sheila. I remember some drunken dancing, some discreet (or maybe not) flirting with Rafael and... Oh God, an incredibly embarrassing conversation with Amanda. It all came flooding back to me in vivid clarity. I’d told her about my secret fantasy of sleeping with Santa Claus! I hope to God she doesn’t remember; there’s actually a good chance she won’t – she was just as drunk as I was, if not more so. If she did remember, she wouldn’t tell anyone, would she? I turn slowly to reach for my phone and dial Amanda’s number.

“Hello?” she answers groggily. She sounded as rough as I felt.

“Amanda, it’s Liv. How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better,” she admits.

“Me too. Listen Amanda, just how much of last night to you remember?”

“A little. It’s coming back in bits. Dancing? Drinking? Something about Santa Claus.” I cringe; She obviously remembers our conversation.

“Can I ask you to please forget that conversation ever happened?” I beg.

“I’ll try, but it might be a difficult image to erase,” chuckled Amanda. “I won’t tell anyone though. Promise.”

“Thanks Amanda. I’ll let you go and nurse your hangover. See you at work on Monday.”

“Yeah, see you Monday. Hope you feel better soon.” As I put the phone down I spot a note from Rafael on the bedside cabinet. Lifting it up, I try to get my eyes to focus on his familiar scrawl.

 _Morning. How’s your head?_  
_Had a few errands to run._  
_Didn’t want to wake you – figured you’d need your sleep._  
_R x_

I catch myself smiling at his words; I’ve really got it bad! Despite the fact that our relationship is still very much in its infancy and we’ve not said, ‘I love you’ yet. Come to think of it; we’ve not really said much about our feelings. We’ve just been enjoying the sex. Rafael is an amazing lover. Just thinking about it makes me weak at the knees. Despite the thudding in my head, I find myself getting hot and bothered at the thought of his hands... his mouth... touching... kissing... licking...

RIIIIINNNNNG!

I curse as the sound of the phone pulls me out of my hangover-induced fantasy and I reach out to answer it.

“Hello.”

“Good morning,” Rafael greets loudly.

“Is it?” I rasp, “Could you please talk a bit quieter?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Headache?” he asks, feigning innocence. I can just imagine the smirk on his face.

“Just a little,” I admit, earning a low chuckle from him. “Did you ring for any particular reason or just to annoy me?”

“Well, I was going to ask you out to dinner tonight, but if you’re going to be like that I might change my mind.”

“I’m sorry. I’d love to have dinner with you.”

“I also wanted to talk to you about your plans for Christmas Eve. I wondered if you wanted to spend it together. You and me… and Noah of course. We could have dinner, maybe go to Mass… unless you’re planning to wait up for Santa to come and tell you whether you’ve been naughty or nice.”

Thoughts of my drunken conversation with Amanda rush into my brain and I blush profusely. Not that there’s really any reason to be embarrassed. It’s not like Rafael knows anything about it; it was just an innocent remark. But the seed has been planted in my brain and the fantasy begins to build in my head. That, on top of the direction my thoughts had been heading in before he rang, renders me unable to speak. Rafael senses my hesitation,

“If you don’t want to, it’s okay.”

“N-no, I’d love it if you came for Christmas Eve,” I manage to tell him with a remarkable amount of composure for someone who is about to spontaneously combust.

“Great.” I hear the smile in his voice. “So tonight, I’ll pick you up at seven?”

“Sounds great!”

By half five my headache has gone and I’m feeling much brighter, so I begin to get ready. I’ve chosen an outfit that really should grab Rafael’s attention I choose to wear the new deep burgundy dress I’d found at Macy’s the previous weekend. The top is stretch lace, burgundy over black, with a low scooped neckline to be sure he gets an eyeful. It falls just off the shoulders. The skirt is black chiffon with a wispy layer of burgundy lace over the top. Flaring out just enough to swing when I walk. The dress ends just above the knee; and I bought a pair of sheer black thigh high stockings complete with lace garter and some sexy satin slingback heels. Underneath, I wear a seductive misty black strapless bra and thong I picked up at Victoria’s Secret.

I curl my hair slightly, giving it a tousled look, and I apply minimal make-up, finished off with Rafael’s favourite perfume. After the thoughts that have been swimming round my head today; I am determined to let him have Rafael have his wicked way with me.

* * *

_Rafael..._

This Santa suit is hot and stuffy... I’m likely to pass out if I have to wear it for very long. I stand in front of a full-length mirror in my bedroom fastening the suspenders onto the pants to hold them up. It may be a stifling suit but its good quality; quite thick with an authentic beard and moustache. There are even a pair of little gold-rimmed half-glasses which perch on the end of my nose. It was a struggle locating a Santa suit the week before Christmas, but I’d once prosecuted the rape of a costumier’s daughter and won. Her attacker got 20 years. So, her father was more than happy to do me a favour.

I begin to slip into the heavy coat, and immediately the sweat begins pouring off me. I groan in frustration and rip the coat off...

What to do? With resignation, I strip off the baggy red pants and take off the jeans I had put on underneath. After a moment of indecision, I also strip off my boxers and t-shirt, leaving myself completely naked under the suit. My ensemble complete, I stand back and view the result. The coat may be heavy, but seeing as how the big jelly-belly Santa is supposed to sport is sewn into the coat, alleviating the need for pillows and stuffing... the image staring back at me is eerily Santa-like. I smile into the mirror, and whisper to myself, “Ho, Ho, Ho Liv. Here I come.”

In the elevator my nerves begin to get the better of me. I’m not sure how Olivia will take my actions; Her first reaction will be most important. If I can make her understand that I’m not ridiculing her, that I want her to be able to live out her fantasy, then

"Santa... what're you doin' in the el-vater..."  A tug on my pants; I look down to see a little boy, not even four, tugging at me. His mom is hovering nearby and before I can wonder how they managed to sneak into the elevator without me noticing, the boy has climbed up my leg like a little monkey and has settled himself comfortably into my arms. I suddenly find myself grateful for all the times Noah has used me as a human jungle-gym. I wouldn’t be a great Santa Claus if I held kids as if they were ticking time bombs – like the first time I ever held Noah. The little boy leans his little head into my shoulder and is telling me his life story, in between requests for large-ticket items like Nintendos and Lego sets. His mom is trying to pry him off me, her face flaming with embarrassment; but I am quick to assure her it's no bother. After all, it keeps my mind from dwelling on my nerves.

I finally finish listening to the child's wish-list (which is as long as the Alaskan Equinox, I'm sure) and head off to my car, easing into traffic; mildly amazed to see that nobody even notices Santa driving through New York City the night before Christmas Eve, instead of being holed up in his workshop, adding the finishing touches to all the toys. I make it to Olivia's building in record time, and park, then sit in the car for a full five minutes, trying to un-tie the knots in my stomach. I get through the front doors and up to her floor without incident or further run ins with excited little children.

When I reach her door, I stand just to the left of the peephole, so she can't see me, and I knock once. I hear her muffled, “hang on, Rafa,” before the sound of her tapping heels get closer to the door. It opens but there’s no one stood there, and it takes me a moment to realise that she’s not even looked at me; she’s opened the door and turned straight back around and headed back to her room.

“I won’t be a minute. Make yourself comfortable,” she calls over her shoulder. I drop my overnight bag by the door and do as she says, stretching out full length on the couch. She’s soon heading back into the living room, looking incredible. “Sorry about that, I’m ready n... Oh God!” She’s spotted me, and she gives her head a little shake, not quite believing what’s she’s seeing. I can hear the wheels turning in her head as she tries to process what’s happening. I swallow a chuckle, trying to concentrate on my Santa act.

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” I growl, low and thick. “Santa thought he’d pop by and see you after overhearing you tell your friend what you’d like to do to him!” I watch her carefully, gauging her reaction; the implication behind my words. Her face pales, her eyes go large with shock. She drops her clutch to the floor and just stands there. I rise slowly from couch, and move to stand in front of her, taking her hand. I lean in close to her ear, “Tell me, have you been a naughty girl this year?”

* * *

_Olivia…_

I can’t believe I’m running late; if only I hadn’t laddered my first pair of stockings. Damn things! “Sorry about that, I’m ready n...Oh God!” At first, I wonder if I’m seeing things. But I'm not. He's real. Santa Claus, or rather Barba Claus, dressed all in red fur, Santa hat slightly askew, lounged on my couch as if it was the most natural thing in the world. My heart starts to pound as the image before me mingles with my fantasy, and the sudden fear that my deep dark secret has been discovered. But that's ridiculous, of course. There's no way he could know.

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” he growls, low and thick. “Santa thought he’d pop by and see you after overhearing you tell your friend what you’d like to do to him!”

My racing heart comes to a complete stop. I don't even think I'm breathing anymore as I stand frozen in stunned disbelief. My purse slips from to the floor; and all I can do is stare wide-eyed at the sight before me, thinking that this can't be happening. He can't possibly know. And as he gets up and makes his way slowly, purposefully towards me, the twinkle in his eyes becomes the gleam of a predator stalking his prey. My God. HE KNOWS. He’s only inches from me now and he takes my hand in his. He leans in close and I feel his breath tickle my ear, “Tell me, have you been a naughty girl this year?”

Oh, Jesus. Ooooh. His tongue slides over my ear and my eyes close and my legs fail me. My whole body goes limp and Rafael catches me in his arms. I lie helplessly trapped against him as his hands explore my curves through the soft fabric of my clothes. I'm going to die. Right here in Rafael's arms. (Which, incidentally, isn't a bad way to go.) But I am absolutely going to die! I can’t believe he listened in on my conversation with Amanda; I should scold him for that but I’m finding it rather difficult to muster up the motivation right now, with his roaming hands.

“Rafa…”

“Alright, you can call me Rafa if you want. Santa doesn’t mind. I'm just here to spread a little Christmas cheer... then hopefully you’ll spread something for Santa.”

I lift my head to look up at him, but I can’t seem to form any words. Before I can even attempt to come up with an answer his lips are on mine. His kiss is enough to wake me from my daze. His tongue finds its way into my all too willing mouth. Having recovered somewhat I make it perfectly clear that I approve of this little game. I suck gently on his tongue as he starts to pull back from the kiss.

I then offer him a devilish grin. “Lose the beard; it tickles,” I command using my best ‘naughty-girl’ voice. He wastes no in removing both it, and the moustache as requested, and once the glasses have gone too, all that remains is the smiling face of my best friend and lover.

“How would you like to sit on Santa’s lap little girl?” he asks, “and tell him what you want for Christmas?”

“Yes please.”

With a mischievous chuckle he pulls me over to the sofa, sits down and pats his lap in invitation. “Come on now, you don’t want to keep Santa waiting’!”

“But I’m worth waiting for,” I say seductively, as I climb into his lap facing him, straddling his *ahem* North Pole.

Barba Claus groans in approval at my choice of position and places his hands on my hips, forcefully pulling me down onto him, until I can feel his erection pressing into me. It feels so good but it’s not enough and I can’t help but squirm around and rub against him, delighting in the sparks of arousal shooting through me as I wriggle in his lap.

* * *

_Rafael…_

She’s sits on my lap. Her breasts are pressed against my chest, her hands twisted in my hair, fingers stroking along the sensitive skin of my nape. Her toned thighs and calves cling to me in an erotic manner. My hands hold her hips tightly to me and I teasingly press myself up into her. I’m going to have to be careful; I never imagined that engaging in any sort of role play would turn me on this much. I want this to last a good, long while...it’s Liv’s fantasy and she should not lose out because I am unable to control myself.

“Oh, Liv, stop…” I beg and then cringe inwardly as the next words leave my mouth, “Santa won’t be able to keep his candy cane sugared for long if you carry on like that!” She giggles against my neck as I groan the words into her into her ear. So close. If only she knew... She must sense it though because she backs off a little. “Do you want to know what Santa’s got on underneath on his suit?” I ask. She grins at me, and reaches a small hand between our bodies and into the plush red trousers, slipping her fingers along my North Pole like she owns it. Her caresses force a series of moans from my throat as she ponders my question,

“I’d say Santa’s got nothing under his suit but lots and lots of hard... hot... skin... all for me.” She punctuates the sensual words with a long lick of her tongue up the side of my neck and my ear where she takes her time licking and nibbling at me until I can’t take it anymore. I can feel my hips pumping up against hers, through layers of clothing... I want to rip off every layer and bury myself within her. But I also want this to last. I push her off me slightly and move my hands to the zipper of her dress, pulling it down slowly… holding her gaze; concentrating on the myriad expressions flitting across her face as I kiss the skin I uncover, inch by inch. Her collarbones come into view and I suck on the delicate area, forcing a moan from her throat. My hands unwrap her breasts lovingly, first the dress and then the scrap of a bra she wears underneath.

“You’ve still not told Santa what you want,” I remind her. “What would you like me to do to you? What do you want?”

“I want you... all of you,” she whispers. “Your hands on me...your mouth on me... your fingers inside me and your… cock buried deep in me. Please Rafa!” She pushes the big red coat off my shoulders, then the braces and begins to rip impatiently at the Santa shirt, tugging at it until I pull it off. I stand her up in front of me and run my hands up the back of her thighs, lifting her skirt to reveal matching panties. I move my right hand round to her front and run my fingers teasingly along the edge of the garment. I can feel the heat radiating from her and I’ve no doubt that she’s wet for me. I move to kneel in front of her so that my face is level with her apex. Without warning, I push her panties aside and pull her to me, swirling my tongue around her clitoris and lapping at her juices. She cries out and her legs nearly buckle, so I grab the back of her thighs to support her. She tastes so good. I could do this forever...

* * *

_Olivia…_

I’m still in shock that this is actually happening. I am standing in the middle of the living room, while Rafael, dressed as Santa Claus, has his face buried between my legs. His tongue is doing amazing things to me and it’s soon joined by his long slender fingers, gently rubbing and caressing, making me writhe against his mouth. He begins to moan, and it runs right through me. The vibrations from his groans resonated inside me, making my entire body quake. God, I wish that his face wasn’t obscured by my skirt, that I could watch him.

“Oh Rafa! Oh God!” My trembling hands gather up my skirt before tangling through his thick dark hair, anchoring him to me as he begins sucking on my clit and plunging his fingers deep inside me. Just like I asked him to. I can’t stop the gasps and cries that escape me now. I’m so close...so close...Then he suddenly stops leaving me panting and desperately wanting more. “Noooo!” I cry, “Don’t stop now!”

But he’s already back on the sofa reclining seductively, waiting for me to come to him. He looks absolutely stunning; a thick layer of sweat glistening on his chest. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at another Santa Claus in quite the same way after having my fantasy fulfilled by Rafael.

* * *

_Rafael…_

As Liv’s fingers scrape over my scalp I can tell she’s on edge; her muscles have no strength, and can I feel them quaking. She glows as she begins to shudder; I can feel her inner walls beginning the slow build towards climax and if I don’t stop now this will all be over far too soon for her... as I said earlier, I want this to last for her. I pull away and scramble back onto the sofa. Her reaction is immediate and swift; eyes snapping open, a look of shocked disbelief on her face. “Noooo! Don’t stop now!” she cries. I try to smile at her reassuringly and hold out my hand for her. On trembling legs, she makes her way to me, and as soon as she is within my reach I pull her down into my lap.

“Not so fast, Liv. I want to make this last for you.” She considers my words for a moment and before I know it she’s off my lap again; kneeling between my legs, grabbing at my trousers. With one hard tug she’s got them down and off my legs and all I can do is sit there in stunned anticipation, my cock standing straight and proud. She smiles, taking my erection in her hand. She licks her lips and squeezes firmly but gently.

“Mmm, looks good enough to eat.” I groan at her words, but they remind me of what she had said to Amanda last night,

“Well, you did say you wanted to suck on Santa’s candy cane,” I manage to croak out; she’s driving me to distraction with her hand. Her tongue peeks out from between her lips and licks the fluid oozing from my tip. I gasp and buck my hips,

“Ah, ah, hold still,” she admonishes before swirling her tongue around my sensitive head and running her tongue down the underside of my shaft. She repeats this action a few more times before finally wrapping her lips around me. Her warm mouth feels amazing, and I’m really struggling to keep still as instructed. She starts by sucking slowly and steadily, moving up and down my shaft and I run my fingers loosely through her hair and tug on it gently. As she begins to hum around my cock and reaches between my legs to fondle my balls I can hold it together no longer; I thrust up into her face.

* * *

_Olivia…_

I know as soon as I start humming around him that he’ll lose it, despite me instructing otherwise. We may only have been together a couple of months, but I know what he likes. I’m not wrong; he starts bucking into my face and he’s struggling to keep his eyes open. I can feel him throbbing and his balls coiling tight. He’s close.

“Oh fuck Liv. Stop...I... I’m gonna come,” he gasps before going back to grunting and thrusting; his hips snapping up off the chair. I don’t stop. In fact, I suck harder and faster. Three more thrusts is all it takes. He explodes into my mouth and I swallow every last drop. He sinks back onto the couch; sated. “Told you... to stop. Didn’t want... I wasn’t ready to…”

“But your ‘candy cane’ tasted so good. And as this is _my_ fantasy we’re playing out...”

“Wanted it to last,” he states petulantly.

“Well I certainly hope it’s isn’t over,” I say to him, eyebrow raised.

He lets out a low chuckle. “Don’t worry, Santa’s not going to leave you hanging. You’ll just have to give him a little recovery time.”

* * *

_Rafael…_

She nods lightly and resettles herself next to me on the couch; in the crook of my arm. Her hands skim my bare chest and soon she’s peppering it in kisses. It’s nice. It soon heats up though, as she moves to my neck and begins suckling on my sensitive vein and dragging her nails over my nipples. That’s when I realise I’m being a little selfish; yes, I might be spent, but that’s no reason to ignore Liv’s needs. Especially as this is her fantasy. I bring the arm that she is leaning on around, so my hand can reach her breast. I lightly stroke the side, eliciting a gasp from her. I lower my mouth to her nipple and begin to suck.

As I tease her, I spy something out of the corner of my eye that sparks a kinky image in my head, one that makes my limp penis twitch. There, hanging from Liv’s six-foot high Christmas tree, is a candy cane. A proper, traditional, red and white striped candy cane; like the ones out of the movies. It’s quite a sizeable one too, about the same diameter as a penny. I reach over and yank it swiftly from the tree. I can feel Liv’s eyes on me and I can tell without looking that she’s got her eyebrow raised in question. Don’t worry Olivia, all will be revealed.

“This is hardly the time for a snack, Rafa,” she tells me with a frustrated groan as I remove the plastic wrapping from the cane.

“ _Al contrario_ _mi amor_ , this is exactly the time,” I reply, putting the candy cane to my lips and giving a long hard suck to round off the end, before lowering it to her glistening folds.

* * *

_Olivia…_

He’s teasing me now; he’s back in the game, although I think his role as Santa is long since forgotten. His fingers tweak my right nipple as he bends his head to suck on the other. It’s glorious, but it’s over far too soon. Rafael stops abruptly; my breast falling from his mouth. I follow his gaze; he’s staring at my Christmas tree. Suddenly he reaches out and grabs something off a branch. It takes me a while to realise that it’s one of the candy canes I also bought from Macy’s last weekend. Christmas just isn’t Christmas for me without them. I raise my eyebrows at him, but he’s refusing to meet my gaze. What’s he up to? He begins to unwrap the plastic and I feel myself getting annoyed; how dare he leave me breathless and panting while he indulges his sweet tooth.

“This is hardly the time for a snack, Rafa,” I moan at him.

“ _Al contrario_ _mi amor_ ,” he replies, “this is exactly the time.” I have no idea what he’s on about but before I can try to wrap my head around it, he sucks the candy cane into his mouth; a gesture so sensual that I am rendered incapable of even the simplest thought. His mouth releases the cane with a small pop and, with a devilish grin, he lowers it to my apex. Oh god, he’s not going to do what I think he’s going to do, is he? Oh! He is. I feel the tip of the candy cane against the flushed skin of my folds as he slowly drags it up and down. It moves easily due to my arousal. I moan despite myself and he takes this as approval to continue. I have to admit it does feel good, so I guess I’ll let him carry on. He swipes it over my clit twice before plunging it inside of me.

“Yes!” I gasp. He drags it back out so only the top is inside me before pushing it back in slowly.

“That good?” he asks cheekily; as if he can’t tell.

“Oh yeah,” I manage to answer; my eyes closing in pleasure. A couple more agonisingly slow strokes and I want, no I need, more. “Faster!” I command, and Rafael obeys, fucking me with it; making me moan loader

“Like that?” he asks, before claiming my left nipple between his teeth.

“Oh God yes!” I reply in ecstasy.

* * *

_Rafael…_

When I’d ripped that candy cane from the tree I honestly didn’t know how she’d react to my idea. Luckily, she enjoys it; so much so that she starts issuing orders.

“Faster!” she cries.

Well, who am I to argue? So, I speed up; thrusting in and out in a fluid motion. She moans loudly, and I have to ask, “Like that?” I graze her nipple with my teeth.

“Oh God yes!”

The sounds she is making are sending darts of arousal straight to my groin and I can feel it stirring again. Jesus! The effect this woman has on me. Since we started this... relationship I’ve felt hornier than a teenager. She’s grinding her hips now in rhythm with my thrusts; and I capture her lips casually, teasing her with my tongue as I move the candy cane in small circles inside of her. She seeks more, and I let her take control of the kiss because I have more important things to concentrate on.

Moaning softly, she kisses me harder and I push the candy cane in and out of her more frequently. I love the way she makes my hand wet with her juices; there's nothing like it in the world. I feel her tensing her muscles against it; it makes the pull more difficult and it takes a little more effort to push it back in, but as I do it she starts making these whimpering sounds that echo through my head, sending shivers through my body.

I slowly ease the candy cane out of her and she lets out a soft sigh as it slips out. I bring it up to my mouth and lick it; letting my tongue linger on the mixed flavour of Liv and peppermint. It tastes heavenly and I need more so I kneel, and plant kisses on the soft skin of the insides of her thighs. I spend copious amount of time on them, teasing; getting close to her centre but never touching. I finally let my tongue drift up the crease between her legs. She moans, her hands immediately running through my hair and pulling me closer to her. I let her do it, sliding my tongue deeper into the folds of flesh until it's completely buried. With a long lap upwards, I find her clit and flick up over it. It makes her jump, so I repeat my movement, over and over until she stops jumping and resigns to moaning and moving her hips against my movements.

* * *

_Olivia…_

He delights in teasing me. He’s driving me insane, placing feather light kisses on my thighs, edging and closer and closer to my sex but never getting there. I will shoot him if he doesn’t hurry up; I’m throbbing, and I need to feel his mouth on me again. He must have read my mind because a moment later he’s there and I can’t help but grab his hair and pull him to me. When he flicks my clit, I feel a surge of electricity shoot through my body and I jump slightly. I can hear myself moaning and I begin to move my hips against his mouth, trying to increase the stimulation. He moves down then, lapping at my opening, drinking me and I buck against him. It seems he’s only there for a second more, although I know it must be longer, before he’s back working on my clit; making small circles with his tongue.

“Oh yeah,” I hear myself say and I tighten my fists in his hair. For a fleeting moment I wonder if I’m hurting him but that thought soon passes and he speeds up with his tongue. “Raf... oh God... oh yes!” I rasp; my throat dry. I’m so close now; a couple more strokes are all it’s going to take to send me over the edge. One, two... No! He’s stopped and moved away. “Ohh, nooo, nooo! No! Rafa!" How can he be so cruel? That’s twice tonight he’s brought me to the brink and then backed off. I open my eyes and see him standing over me, smirking.

“Something wrong Lieutenant?” he teases with a glint in his eye.

“I was so close!” I whine. He lowers a hand to my breast then and tweaks my nipples, sending another dart of arousal to my centre. I’m begging now, “Pleeaassee! Please make me come; I can’t stand it.”

He chuckles and runs a hand through his hair, before leaning down to whisper in my ear, “Oh, you’ll come _mi amor_. I promise. But just not yet. I want to be buried inside you when you come, _bien_?” causing me to let out a whimper at the image his words conjure. And with that he sweeps me up into his arms.

* * *

_Rafael…_

I’m on thin ice here, but as much as I would love to make her come with my tongue, tonight I want to be inside her when it happens. To feel it.

“Pleeaassee!” she begs, “Please make me come; I can’t stand it.”

“Oh, you’ll come _mi amor_. I promise. But just not yet. I want to be buried inside you when you come, _bien_?” She whimpers at that and I see my opportunity. I lift her, taking her to the bedroom. I deposit her gently in the middle of the bed and crawl up over her. Parting her legs with my knee, I settle myself between them, feeling her arousal coat the end of my shaft. I rub up against her a few times; getting her worked up again,

“Please Rafa, please fuck me!”

I didn’t need to be asked twice.

“Seeing as you asked so nicely,” I quip, surprised I can still form words with the woman of my dreams writhing around underneath me. I position myself at her entrance and slide in with one thrust. I feel the first sense of heat as I start to slip inside of her. It's an incredible feeling, one that can only be described by one-syllable phrases. Hot. Wet. Tight. Nice. Home.

“Oh Rafa!” she sighs. And I lean down to capture her lips in a hot, steamy kiss as I begin to move inside her. I find her hands with mine and lace my fingers with hers, pinning her arms above her head. She raises her hips to meet my thrusts and I can tell this isn’t going to last long; she’s too worked up from all the teasing and for me, well… the feel of her surrounding me combined with the sounds she’s making means I’m getting close too.

It’s not long before we’re both moaning and panting into each other's mouths as we kiss, and I soon feel that tell-tale tingling at the base of my spine that tells me I’m about to come.

“Liv, ahh fuck... I’m really close!” I release one of her hands and slid mine in between us to play with her clit; I need to make her come before I do. It only takes a couple of sweeps of my thumb across her sensitive nub before her orgasm begins.

“Oh God I’m coming Rafa. Oh yes!” She throws her head back and arches her back, thrusting her breasts into my face. I capture a nipple in between my teeth and started nipping slightly, trying to prolong it for her. The feel of her muscles contracting around me sends me over the edge pretty quickly after that. I slam into her a couple more times and begin my own jarring release. Hard, almost violent ejaculations erupt from my cock as my hips involuntarily jerked into her with each throb,

“Oh, Liv. Fuck! Love you, yes, yes, yeess!” The sensations are intense. I shudder and collapse on top of her, revelling in the aftershocks.

* * *

_Olivia…_

Finally, he’s inside me and it feels exquisite. I sigh, “Oh Rafa!” and he kisses me; his need and passion obvious as he begins to move. He pins my hands above my head and I degenerate in a puddle of moaning and writhing. He’s teased me so much I’m going to explode if I don’t come soon. I hear him tell me he’s close; so am I but I fear he’ll get there before me if he doesn’t help me along. As if reading my mind, his hand snakes between us and finds my clit and a couple of strokes later I explode.

“Oh God I’m coming Rafa. Oh yes!” I swoon and feel my body convulse as he grazes his teeth over one of my nipples. The waves of pleasure are keening and intense. Rafael thrusts harder and faster and it’s not long before he’s thundering over the edge too.

“Oh, Liv. Fuck! Love you, yes, yes, yeess!” Once the tremors have subsided we collapse in a boneless heap on the bed, and it’s only then I realise what he actually said. Did he really use the L-word? He pulls out and rolls off me and I moan at the loss. We lie there, both still panting; trying to get our breath but I can hold my curiosity no longer.

“Rafa?”

“Hmm?” he replies sleepily; he nearly always falls asleep straight after sex, no pillow talk for us normally. He’s quite good at post-coital cuddling though, so I can’t really complain.

“When you... came... did you really say...?”

“That I love you? Yeah I did.” He pulls me to him, so I’m resting on his chest, and kisses the top of my head. “Been wanting to say it for a while and it just slipped out. Sorry, I probably should have picked a more romantic moment.”

“It’s okay,” I tell him. “For the record, I love you too Rafa. Even more than I love Santa Claus.”


End file.
